Os Seis Anjos das Trevas
by Kiara Sallkys
Summary: Eles foram escolhidos e marcados pelo Poder, agora cada um tem de decidir que caminho quer seguir. Juntos são invenciveis, mas separados são incompletos, pois eles já foram um só. Entre as Trevas e a Luz, existem os Anjos Negros. *YAOI LEMON* 1x2, 3x4...
1. Prólogo

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Pares: **1x2, 3x4  
**Género**: U.A., Supernatural, Romance, Angst, **Yaoi**, Lemon

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Todos os direitos são reservados aos seus produtores e criadores.

**Observações** Esta fic é yaoi, que para quem não sabe significa que garotos lindos e sexys vão se agarrar, beijar e dar amassos (e etc. e tal). Tá o aviso feito, quem não gosta não leia, quem gosta continue por favor.

* * *

**Os Seis Anjos das Trevas**

**Prólogo**

**A Profecia**

* * *

**Londres, 5 de Março de 2006**

Numa biblioteca cheia de livros de aspecto antigo, estava sentado um homem de forte e imponente porte. Na sua mesa estavam vários livros abertos, escritos em línguas desconhecidas e há muito esquecidas. No centro estava um papel com a tradução de uma antiga profecia.

_O Poder original foi dividido em Seis._

_Serão marcados pelo Poder ao nascer, viverão afastados até que chegue a altura de se conhecerem. _

_Juntos são invencíveis, separados são incompletos. Pois o que antes era Um agora é de Seis._

_Imortais pela espada e pela idade, eles não temem ninguém, mas serão temidos por todos._

_Só eles podem escolher o caminho que percorrerão. As Trevas fazem parte deles, mas é a Luz que lhes dará o que anseiam._

_Cada um é diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo semelhante._

_A Natureza avisará a sua chegada, quando o último dos Seis nascer. E durante seis dias o mundo será castigado pela sua força. _

_O que era Um agora é Seis._

Ao fim de tantos anos a profecia estava a realizar-se.

Vulcões tinham entrado em erupção, sismos foram sentidos por todo o mundo, tornados tinham destruído cidades, tsunamis arrasado tudo á sua frente e fortes chuvas tinham caído por seis dias seguidos.

Era o sinal.

Agora tinham que encontra-los e assegurarem-se que não caiam nas mãos erradas. Ela não os podiam descobrir primeiro.

Um par de olhos azuis abriu-se de repente e o homem levantou-se. Fechando os livros que tinha consultado, abandonou a sala em que estivera durante toda a manhã.

A sua missão começava agora.

Descobrir os Seis escolhidos antes que fosse tarde de mais.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **A minha primeira fic !!!!!! (correndo e saltando pela casa toda como uma louca... ninguém liga pk já é habito u.u´) 

Atrevi-me a começar a escrever e escolhi um anime pelo qual sou apaixonada. Por favor comentem, eu quero saber a vossa opinião e, bem... eu preciso de ser incentivada ! Podem criticar, eu prometo que me vou esforçar para melhorar.

Só não vale pedir para a Relena ganhar um beijo do Heero e sair viva para contar...

Kiara-chan


	2. Capítulo 1

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Pares: **1x2, 3x4  
**Género**: U.A., Supernatural, Romance, Angst, Mystery, **Yaoi**, Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Todos os direitos são reservados aos seus produtores e criadores.

**Observações:** Esta fic é **yaoi**, que para quem não sabe significa que garotos lindos e sexys vão se agarrar, beijar e dar amassos (e etc. e tal). Está o aviso feito, quem não gosta não leia, quem gosta continue por favor.

"_**Blá... blá... blá..".**_-telepatia

- "blá... blá... blá..." – falas

«_blá... blá... blá_...» - pensamentos

* * *

**Os Seis Anjos das Trevas**

**Capitulo 1**

**Fazendo Descobertas**

* * *

**Heero Pov **

Eu sempre soube que era diferente.

Aprendi a andar cedo, comecei a falar antes do tempo e sempre fui sério e inteligente demais para uma criança. Na escola sempre me destaquei dos outros por ser o melhor em todas as disciplinas, desde matemática a educação física. De certa forma eu era perfeito, o menino que todos queriam como filho, mas o meu pai não parecia ter orgulho em mim. Queria que um dia eu assumisse o controle dos seus negócios e como as minhas notas na escola eram as melhores, nada mais lhe interessava. Estava sempre de viagem, a tratar das muitas empresas que a família Yuy possuía. Isso era outra coisa que irritava os meus colegas: além de ser inteligente e ter jeito para o desporto, eu era rico. Assim, eu não tive amigos na minha infância, sempre fui solitário e tornei-me independente desde muito cedo.

Quando cresci, houve algumas coisas que mudaram. A primeira foi que pessoas da minha idade começaram a querer chamar a minha atenção. Mas não era a minha amizade que eles desejavam. As raparigas queriam que eu as namora-se, afinal não era todos os dias que se viam japoneses de olhos azul cobalto, e os rapazes queriam ser vistos na minha companhia para que ninguém se metesse com eles. Eu fiquei com fama de delinquente depois de ter partido o pulso de um idiota que tentou roubar-me o relógio.

Todos eles desistiam de tentar conviver comigo passado pouco tempo, devido ao meu feitio frio e sério. Acho que os assustava.

Outra coisa que mudou foi a minha capacidade de aprender. Antes bastava-me ler um livro uma vez para o decorar, agora bastava-me _tocar_ num livro para saber o seu conteúdo. Foi nesta altura que eu deixei de pensar que era um génio, para passar a classificar-me a mim mesmo como anormal.

Quando entrei para o secundário, continuei a ser o melhor do meu ano. E as minhas capacidades aumentaram com o tempo. Os meus sentidos eram mais apurados que o normal e descobri que podia ler os pensamentos das outras pessoas através de contacto físico ou visual. Nessa altura, eu próprio fiquei assustado.

Tentei procurar informações que me ajudassem a compreender o porquê de eu ter esses poderes e de onde vieram.

Procurei na biblioteca de casa, mas não encontrei nada sobre fenómenos paranormais, só algumas referencias a feiticeiros e demónios em livros de culturas antigas, mas nada que se parecesse com os meus poderes. Na Internet encontrei alguns sites sobre diversos temas relacionados, mas eram todos de origem duvidosa. Decidi procurar na biblioteca da escola, que é onde estou neste momento, mas a minha pesquisa estava-se a revelar inútil. Tinha um monte de livros num canto da mesa, todo o seu conteúdo já absorvido por mim e ainda não tinha descoberto nada que me ajudasse.

«_Bom... pelo menos aprendi Latim» _Um dos livros estava em Latim e acabei por aprender a língua, sempre tinha sido algo útil.

Fechei o livro que estava a _ler_ com um estalido seco e empurrei-o para um canto. Apoiei os cotovelos na mesa, fechei os olhos e massajei as têmporas. Absorver o conteúdo de doze livros tão rápido deu-me dor de cabeça.

_«Onde é que eu posso procurar mais?»_ Tinha de haver em algum sitio o que eu procurava. Mas onde?

- "Livros interessantes, é muito raro um aluno lê-los. Curiosidade ou algum projecto escolar?"

Abro os olhos e vejo o meu Professor de História á minha frente.

- "Curiosidade, Professor Lowe"

- "Encontraste o que procuravas?"

Neguei com a cabeça, não estava com paciência para conversas.

- "Talvez eu te possa esclarecer algumas dúvidas..." Olhou-me de forma estranha, como se soubesse mais do que aparentava. Sempre tive a sensação que ele sabia sobre os meus estranhos poderes e havia uma maneira de descobrir. E hoje sentia-me suficientemente frustado para arriscar.

Estabeleci contacto visual com ele e preparei-me para ler-lhe os pensamentos, mas mal entrei na sua mente, ouvi a voz grave do meu professor.

"_**Ler os pensamentos dos outros sem razão aparente é uma grande falta de respeito, Heero"**_

Perdi por completo a concentração e abandonei a sua mente.

**O o O o O **

**Kyoto, 23 de Abril de 2021**

A biblioteca da mais conceituada escola secundária de Kyoto e uma das melhores do Japão estava praticamente deserta, todos os alunos estavam nas aulas ou tinham ocupado o seu tempo livre em outras actividades, só um aluno se encontrava no seu interior.

Heero Yuy tinha, pela primeira vez em anos, uma expressão de surpresa na sua habitualmente inexpressiva face. Encarava o seu Professor de História com assombro, piscou duas vezes e voltou a ficar sério.

- "Como sabia que eu estava a ler-lhe os pensamentos?". A sua voz saiu calma, mostrando todo o seu autocontrole.

- "Quando invades a mente de alguém, essa pessoa sente uma ligeira dor na nuca. Pessoas normais não dão importância, mas eu foi treinado para reconhecer os sintomas e bloquear a minha mente"

Heero aceitou a explicação, mas o homem á sua frente não escaparia sem responder a algumas perguntas.

- "Então o senhor sabe sobre... as minhas capacidades?"

- "Sei que tens poderes fora do comum e se treinares poderás fazer coisas incríveis. Eu posso te ajudar nesse ponto". Odin Lowe sabia que seria difícil conversar com o seu aluno e ainda mais conseguir a sua confiança. Mas ele tinha uma missão e não ia falhar.

- "Ajudar-me? Porquê?". Nunca tinha antes falado com o seu professor fora da sala de aula. Não conseguia perceber como é que sabia sobre os seus poderes e o porque de querer treiná-lo. O normal seria o homem estar assustado... afinal ele era anormal...

- "Ouve-me Heero, não sou eu que possui as respostas para as tuas questões. Mas quando estiveres preparado, conhecerás a pessoa que as tem. Ela encarregou-me de te treinar, posso responder a algumas perguntas... mas só as necessárias para compreenderes o que se passa".

- "E quando estarei eu preparado?"

- "Quando as tuas capacidades estiverem desenvolvidas o máximo e as tuas limitações ficarem reduzidas ao mínimo possível. Não te posso dar uma data, tudo depende de ti e da tua vontade de aprender."

- "Eu quero aprender! Mas eu preciso que alguém me responda, eu tenho o direito de saber!". Esperar até que os seus poderes sejam explorados ao máximo? Isso podia demorar anos!

- "Então sugiro que comecemos a praticar o mais rápido possível"

- "Eu posso fazer isso sozinho. E posso descobrir essa misteriosa pessoa também, não preciso de ajuda". Não tinha nenhuma razão para confiar naquele homem. Ele era um excelente hacker, seria fácil infiltrar-se, se ao menos tivesse uma pista...

- "Não a vais encontrar se ela não quiser ser descoberta. Tal como não vais encontrar informações úteis em qualquer livro que esteja ao teu alcance. Deixa-me ajudar Heero... não peço que confies em mim, espero ganhar a tua confiança com o tempo".

Heero ficou em silêncio.

- "Procura dentro de ti, Heero. Podes sentir que não te estou a mentir, não podes?"

Heero olhou directamente para o homem mais velho, não tentou ler-lhes os pensamentos, apenas descobrir se falava verdade. Concentrou-se e a dor de cabeça piorou, mas continuou mesmo assim. Os seus olhos ficaram mais claros e enevoados. Perdeu o foco e conseguiu sentir a sinceridade vinda do homem, fechou os olhos e relaxou, sentindo a dor passar aos poucos. Quando voltou a abri-los, as suas íris já estavam novamente azul cobalto.

Assentiu em sinal que sabia que não era mentira.

Tinha de analisar as coisas de cabeça fria: o seu professor oferecia-se para o ajudar a desenvolver os seus poderes, não lhe seriam dadas respostas até "estar preparado", o que podia demorar anos, mas já tinha ficado 15 anos na ignorância... E ele era forte podia-se defender no caso de ser algum tipo de armadilha. E com esta nova habilidade, podia facilmente detectar se havia perigo.

- "Eu aceito. Mas tenho duas condições"

- "E quais seriam?"

- "Quero saber tudo o que me vai fazer, quer sejam testes, experiências ou outra coisa qualquer".

_«Acho que o garoto está a pensar que o vou amarrar numa cama e injecta-lhe químicos, é melhor tranquilizá-lo»_.

- "Tudo bem, mas podes ficar descansado, não pretendo fazer experiências contigo. Só te quero ensinar a lutar e ajudar-te com os teus poderes. E a outra?" Lowe reparou que Heero pareceu aliviado com as suas palavras.

- "Esses livros"- Heero apontou para os que se encontravam na mesa- "falam sobre a existência de demónios e já ouvi boatos sobre isso... existem mesmo? A esta pergunta vai ter de me responder!" Heero estreitou os olhos na direcção de Lowe e lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador.

- "Sim, demónios existem. É parte do teu ensinamento saber sobre eles"

- "Responderá a perguntas relacionadas a demónios?" Heero franziu o sobrolho em sinal de desconfiança.

Lowe assentiu com a cabeça.

- "Então tudo bem. Vale a pena tentar"

Esforçar-se-ia ao máximo e quando chega-se a altura teria as suas respostas.

Mal podia esperar.

**O o O o O**

A primeira coisa que Odin Lowe fez ao entrar no seu escritório, após a sua conversa na biblioteca, foi uma ligação telefónica. Enquanto esperava que atendessem, permitiu-se relaxar um pouco e suspirar de alivio. A parte mais difícil da sua missão já estava feita.

Tinha sido enviado para aquela escola para estabelecer contacto com Heero Yuy, o garoto era realmente importante e era uma honra ser escolhido para o ensinar a...

- _Sim?_

A voz rouca do outro lado da linha tirou-o dos seus pensamentos.

- Senhor Khushrenada, acabei de falar com Heero Yuy.

_- Ele aceitou ser treinado por si, espero..._

- Sim, mas ainda está desconfiado.

_- Hum... é normal, não se preocupe vai passar com o tempo, aconteceu o mesmo com o Maxwell. Novidades sobre os poderes dele?_

- Confirmei a minha suspeita: ele consegue absorver o conteúdo dos livros pelo toque e lê os pensamentos. Acredito que com os treinos ele será muito bom em telepatia e conseguirá controlar outros através da mente.

_- Interessante...é ele que tem o "Conhecimento", cheguei a pensar que o poder nele era apenas físico. Bom, assim é melhor. Quando vai começar a treina-lo?_

- Já amanha, depois das aulas. Ele quer aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível, está ansioso para se encontrar consigo.

_- Eu também estou ansioso por esse encontro. Mantenha-me a par dos progressos dele._

- Será feito. Alguma novidade sobre os que faltam?

_- ... Ainda não. _

- Acha que ela... ?

_- Para que os nossos planos dêem certo, espero bem que não. Os Seis não podem lutar de lados diferentes, seria perigoso de mais... o poder de um usado contra o de outro ... os efeitos não seriam nada bons. _

**O o O o O**

**Paris, 23 de Abril de 2021**

Dentro do escritório de uma bela e grandiosa mansão, estava sentada numa poltrona de cabedal uma jovem mulher com um curto robe de seda rosa enfeitado de penas nos punhos, gola e bainha **(1)**. Os seus longos cabelos eram lisos e loiros, a sua pele era clara, como se nunca tivesse visto a luz do sol e os seus olhos eram azuis. Poderia ser comparada a uma menina inocente, se não fosse pelos seus olhos que transbordavam de crueldade. Contudo, quando queria ela conseguia enganar qualquer um adoptando uma face angelical e olhos inocentes. Isto claro, se a pessoa em questão não a conhecesse e soubesse das atrocidades que era capaz de fazer.

A sala na qual se encontrava estava mergulhada num ambiente sinistro, devido aos espessos cortinados vermelho sangue que impediam a luz do sol de entrar e ás dezenas de velas acesas que reflectiam as sombras das suas chamas nas paredes.

A porta da sala abre-se e entra uma pessoa envolta por um longo manto negro, o capuz posto, impedindo de ver as suas feições. Ao chegar perto da jovem loira, curva-se numa respeitosa vénia.

- "Tenho novidades, Senhorita Relena". A voz é fina e baixa, revelando que a pessoa é do sexo feminino.

- "Espero que sejam importantes, para que explique o motivo de ter pedido para me acordarem". Relena olha irritada para a mulher á sua frente. Tinha bastante respeito por ela, afinal era uma grande feiticeira, e não seria inteligente tratá-la mal. Mas detestava quando interrompiam o seu sono de beleza.

- "Perdoe-me... mas localizei um dos Seis"

- "O quê? Onde?". O brilho dos olhos azuis passou de irritação para excitação.

- "Aqui mesmo, em Paris"

- "Óptimo! Mande Charles e Lois irem busca-lo. E vá com eles para guiá-los"

- "Só mais uma coisa... a energia dele é tão forte que por segundos tive uma visão do garoto. A marca estava lá, tão negra como o céu á noite, ele teve ter completado 18 anos hoje"

- "Ainda melhor! Ele deve ser o mais velho dos Seis... isso dá-nos uma vantagem. Receberá uma recompensa por isto. Agora vá e traga-me o Escolhido"

A Feiticeira voltou a fazer uma vénia e saiu, fechando a porta. Dentro da sala, novamente escura, Relena soltou uma gargalhada. Segundo as informações que recebia Treize Khushrenada encontrava-se em Inglaterra, dessa vez ela chegaria primeiro e impediria-o de detectar o poder do garoto, tal como suspeitava que ele havia feito com os outros.

_«Podes ter vantagem numérica, mas sei que ainda não foram encontrados todos... e mesmo que os encontres antes de mim, no fim, tu cairás e todos lutaram do meu lado!!»_

**Continua...**

* * *

**(1) **só por isso dá para ver quem é

**N/A: **já tava a trabalhar nesse capitulo há 2 semanas, rescrevi-o 4 vz pk n fikava do jeito k keria, até k saiu assim... Bom, espero que gostem. O próximo será melhor e maior.

No próximo capitulo, vamos ter o Heero em acção e vão aparecer novos personagens.

Obrigada pelas reviews - As minhas primeiras reviews (kiara aos saltos no quarto, fazendo uns estranhos passos de dança).

Por favor, deixem comentários com a vossa opinião, criticas ou sugestões.

Kiara-chan


	3. Capítulo 2

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Pares: **1x2, 3x4  
**Género**: U.A., Supernatural, Romance, Angst, Mystery, **Yaoi**, Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Todos os direitos são reservados aos seus produtores e criadores.

"_**Blá... blá... blá..".**_-telepatia

- "blá... blá... blá..." – falas

«_blá... blá... blá_...» - pensamentos

* * *

**Os Seis Anjos das Trevas**

**Capitulo 2**

**Imprevistos**

* * *

**Ano 2023 **

**Kyoto**

Um vulto movia-se de forma silenciosa por entre as sombras das árvores. Por momentos o luar ilumina-o e permitindo distinguir um belo adolescente de feições orientais, vestindo calças jeans azuis acinzentadas, camisa preta e sobretudo preto com fechos prateados até aos joelhos. Alto e com músculos proporcionais, cabelos chocolate rebeldes e olhos azul cobalto, aos 17 anos Heero Yuy era um dos jovens mais desejados da sua escola e arredores.

Localizando o seu alvo, Heero sai das sombras e dirigi-se á criatura de 1,80m com pele acinzentada, dois pares de chifres longos, garras afiadas e olhos amarelos, que era um Demónio de Libau. Afasta o sobretudo e desprende da cintura um longo machado de duas faces, preparando-se para atacar de surpresa. O Demónio sente a sua presença e desviasse escapando por pouco de ser decapitado.

Vira a sua horrorosa face para Heero, mostrando os dentes afiados e compridos, solta um rugido raivoso e parte para cima dele. Tenta acertá-lo com um golpe no peito com as suas garras, mas só encontra o ar. Heero move-se com uma velocidade fora do comum, desviando o seu corpo para o lado, para depois dar impulso num salto que chega a atingir os três metros, caindo elegantemente atrás do demónio. Dá-lhe um pontapé no fundo das costas, que faz o outro desequilibrar e com um golpe horizontal do machado corta-lhe um braço e atravessa-lhe metade do peito, fazendo o sangue espesso e escuro salpicar tudo ao redor, Heero dá um novo golpe, desta vez fazendo a cabeça rolar pelo chão, matando-o.

Heero sacode o machado para limpá-lo do sangue. A sua face continua inexpressiva e os seus olhos têm um brilho frio e selvagem. Quase insano.

- "Hn. Fácil demais..." Prende o machado na cintura, tira um intercomunicador de um bolso interno no sobretudo e sintoniza-o na frequência de Odin Lowe.

- "É preciso uma equipa de limpeza para o parque. Zona Norte"

- "Vou enviar. Podes regressar, gostava de falar contigo..."

- "Vou a caminho". Heero desliga e dirige-se para casa do seu mentor. Para Heero, caçar demónios pela noite fora e madrugada já tinha virado rotina.

**O o O o O**

**Egipto**

Um garoto estava deitado numa enorme cama, com aspecto macio e confortável, forrada com lençóis de seda azuis bebé. Tinha a pele clara, sedosos e brilhantes fios loiros, que caiam sobre a testa e grandes e inocentes olhos azul marinho, a sua aparência no geral era angelical. Olhava o tecto com concentração, onde vários objectos, se moviam em círculos.

Ouviu batidas na porta e rapidamente os objectos voaram, com precisão, para os seus locais de origem.

- "Entre"

Mesmo antes da porta ser aberta, Quatre já sabia quem era. Rashid, seu guardião desde sempre, entrou na ampla divisão do palácio que a família Winner possuía para férias. A sua expressão carregada mostrava claramente que havia algo que não lhe estava a agradar.

- "Pequeno Mestre, surgiu um imprevisto... afinal não vamos esperar até ao vosso décimo oitavo aniversário, para conhecer os seus companheiros. Partiremos para a Europa ainda hoje, já falei com o seu pai..."

Quatre levantou-se o mais rápido que consegui, com os olhos a brilhar de satisfação. Sempre tinha esperado por aquele momento.

- "Sério? Porquê? O que aconteceu?"

- "Espere mais um pouco... Falta pouco para conhecer a pessoa que lhe dará todas as respostas" - Rashid quase sorriu ao ver o olhar esperançado do garoto, tinha o visto crescer e amava-o como a um filho, sabia que não podia adiar esse momento, mas achava que o jovem ainda não estava totalmente preparado - "Vou mandar preparar as suas malas... Mesmo assim, gostaria que continuasse com o programa de treino que eu tinha elaborado."

Quatre olhou incrédulo para o homem á sua frente, que não ligou nenhuma e saiu pela porta. O treino que lhe estava destinado era de manipulação de electricidade e exigia muita concentração. O que ele duvidava que conseguisse ter.

Desde pequeno Quatre fora treinado por Rashid para desenvolver os seus poderes e bloquear os sentimentos dos outros. O loiro era um poderoso sensitivo e era óptimo em escudos de protecção, mas para o seu professor, havia sempre falhas e erros. No fundo sabia que Rashid apenas se preocupava em demasia com ele, mas ficava triste por lhe serem sempre apontados pontos fracos. O facto que, fisicamente, Quatre não era mais forte que um humano comum, contribuía em muito para o exagero do homem mais velho.

Até que aprendesse a bloquear a mente das sensações exteriores, Quatre tinha sofrido muito e estava em constante depressão, tendo breves momentos de loucura, fazendo com que o pequeno fosse quase excluído pela família. A sua mãe tinha morrido quando ele nascera, o seu pai e as suas irmãs tinham medo dele, excepcionado Iria, que sempre tinha dado toda a sua atenção ao irmão. Sentir o medo e o desgosto que a sua família tinha de si, sempre fora a coisa mais dolorosa para Quatre.

Sempre esperara pela oportunidade de finalmente vir a conhecer pessoas que tinham poderes idênticos aos seus, histórias parecidas com a sua, que tinham sido excluídos tal como ele e que queriam encontrar a compreensão de um igual. Mas havia mais um motivo, um certo par de olhos verdes que o perturbavam em sonhos.

**O o O o O**

**Roma**

Treize Khushrenada estava fechado no seu escritório á longas horas, só se tinha movido para realizar três telefonemas, onde tinha dado exactamente as mesmas ordens de forma mecânica.

Saber que tinha perdido um dos seus protegidos para as garras de Relena tinha sido um duro golpe. Saber que o guardião que ele designara para proteger esse garoto estava morto fora ainda pior. A culpa o assolava desde que tinha percebido que a energia do Terceiro Escolhido não estava mais ao seu alcance.

A sua única esperança era que o garoto não se deixasse influenciar, pois ele nunca tinha achado o Primeiro e o Segundo dos Escolhidos e se eles já estivessem com Relena...

Treize não queria pensar nisso, teria longas horas á sua frente, onde seriam exigidas muitas explicações dele.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** A partir de agora a acção decorrerá de forma corrente, sem mais quebras no tempo, será portando desnecessário continuar a colocar o ano em cada cap, certo? Estamos em 2023 e vai continuar assim...

Agradecimentos: A **yue-chan**, **Blanxe**, **Niu** e **Karin Kamya** pelas maravilhosas reviews!! E a todos os que leram e não comentaram, que eu posso ver pelas hits que são bastantes...

Perdoem-me o tempo que demorei a actualizar, perdi esse cap não sei quantas vezes...

O bom é que os meus exames acabaram e eu vou voltar a actualizar todas as minhas fics!! Espero conseguir acabar em breve o próximo cap desta fic, que era para serem um só, mas eu dividi...

Estava a ver que essa fic ia ficar um ano sem actualizações... que vergonha! A minha primeira fic!!

Kuss Kuss

Kiara-chan


	4. Capítulo 3

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Pares: **1x2, 3x4  
**Género**: U.A., Supernatural, Romance, Angst, Mystery, **Yaoi**, Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Eu bem tentei, mas ainda não são meus…

"_**Heero é o cara mais gostoso do planeta"**_ – telepatia

- "Duo é um sonho de consumo…" – falas

«_A autora é louca_» – pensamentos

* * *

**Os Seis Anjos das Trevas**

**Capitulo 3**

**Os Olhos Verdes dos Meus Sonhos**

* * *

**Quatre Pov**

A minha partida não foi como tinha imaginado. Ou melhor, como tinha _fantasiado_… Esperava um abraço do meu pai e palavras animadoras e tranquilizantes; que a separação ficasse marcada por lágrimas.

Mas foi totalmente diferente.

Senti _alivio_ vindo do meu pai e do resto da minha família ao me ver entrar no jacto particular e ir embora do Cairo para seguir um destino perigoso e, quem sabe, nunca voltar.

Estavam quase felizes por eu ir embora. Não devia ter sido uma surpresa, nem sei porque procurei sentir as emoções que vinham deles. Só me desiludi…

No final não houve lágrimas. Nem as minhas… não vi sentido em chorar, nem tinha vontade de o fazer. No fundo estávamos todos ansiosos por terminar com essa farsa de família feliz.

Iria teria chorado e se agarrado a mim, não querendo que eu fosse embora. Mas a minha partida foi de forma precipitada e ela está nos Estados Unidos da América numa palestra. Deixei uma carta de despedida. Um pouco ridículo, agora que penso nisso… Podia ter telefonado, mas não tive coragem para isso.

Como dizer para a única pessoa que partilha o meu sangue e não me deixa de lado por ser estranho que estou ansioso para deixar tudo para trás e conhecer outros _anormais_ como eu?

Talvez ela compreendesse… Iria tinha o dom de surpreender. Mesmo sentindo as suas emoções nunca consigo adivinhar as acções dela. Será que era por isso que eu não a assustava? Por eu não a ler como a um livro aberto, tal como fazia com os outros?

Rashid também é uma excepção. Ele é muito bom a esconder emoções e sentimentos. Não sei se o faz por uma questão de privacidade ou para me poupar a ter de sentir as dores e sentimentos de mais uma pessoa. Desconheço os pormenores do seu passado, mas sei que é doloroso.

Passei grande parte da minha vida fechado no meu quarto para evitar um contacto mais directo com pessoas. Apesar de mesmo separado pelas paredes, os seus sentimentos chegavam até mim, só que com menor intensidade.

Isolado do resto do mundo para não enlouquecer.

Quando era mais novo estava em constante depressão e tive muitos ataques de loucura. Durante esses períodos de insanidade tornava-me violento e era comum que objectos voassem á minha volta chocando-se contra o que estivesse na frente.

Isso durou até que consegui formar uma barreira que evita que emoções fluam dentro de mim sem serem minhas; que sejam projectadas para mim sem a minha vontade.

Amor.

Ódio.

Felicidade.

Tristeza.

Traição.

Desespero.

Todas essas emoções já passaram por mim, sem serem realmente minhas. Já senti o amor sem nunca me ter apaixonado. Sei o qual é a sensação de ser traído sem nunca ter tido um relacionamento. O meu _dom_, é como Rashid chama, para mim é uma maldição.

Solidão.

Essa é a emoção mais forte que eu sinto e que é unicamente minha.

Agora isso não importa mais. Ou, pelo menos, não devia importar. Vou conhecer os meus companheiros de luta, que certamente compreenderão o que sinto melhor do que ninguém. Vou saber as respostas a todas as minhas perguntas e descobrir outros tipos de poderes para além dos meus.

Faltam poucas horas para isso. Dentro de poucas horas vamos aterrar em Roma e aí vou finalmente conhecê-los…

Mas então, porquê é que me sinto tão mal? Como se me faltasse algo? Não devia estar entusiasmado… Feliz?

**O o O o O**

**Nápoles**

Um jovem estava parado a contemplar o céu no meio de uma praça movimentada e repleta de turistas a decidirem onde almoçar e a fotografar tudo ao seu redor. Era dono de um corpo invejável, com músculos firmes sem serem exagerados, pernas longas e coxas firmes revestidas por um jeans justo que não deixava nada para a imaginação. Alto, rondando 1,80m de altura e com um penteado no mínimo original, que cobria um dos olhos de um tom de verde sem misturas de castanho ou azul. Puramente verdes.

Trabalhava num circo como palhaço, para além de ajudar a treinar os animais devido á sua espantosa facilidade de lidar com eles. Era quase como se falassem a mesma língua. Até o mais bravo dos tigres ficava dócil junto do moreno.

O circo tinha acabado de chegar á cidade e, após ter ajudado a montar o acampamento, o jovem tinha ido explorar os arredores da cidade italiana.

Os seus olhos verdes esmeralda fitavam a linha do horizonte com concentração. Como se vissem mais além do que era possível.

O seu espírito estava longe, vagueando á procura de um certo loiro.

_«Deixa-te guiar por mim Quatre… Dorme e deixa-me guiar o teu sonho até mim…»_

**O o O o O**

**Los Angels **

A situação não era inédita. Até que era bastante comum: um táxi pára em frente ao aeroporto e dele sai um passageiro que larga a correr para não perder o voo.

O que não era assim tão comum era o passageiro.

Um rapaz alto com o cabelo preso numa trança que chegava á cintura e óculos escuros, apesar de ainda ser de madrugada e só agora se avistarem os primeiros raios solares no horizonte. A camisola do avesso, os ténis _All Star_ desemparelhados, sendo um preto e o outro vermelho, uma mala de viagem por cima do ombro e o passaporte presos nos dentes. As mãos estavam ocupadas com um embrulho longo e de aspecto estranho, com uma carteira, um sobretudo cinzento chumbo e outra mala de viagem mais pequena.

Olhava constantemente para o relógio de pulso e via o tempo a passar mais rápido do que gostaria. Se ele perdesse o voo estaria com problemas. Padre Maxwell iria fritá-lo em óleo e dá-lo de almoço para algum demónio de dentes afiados.

Percebeu, aliviado, que o seu voo estava uns minutos atrasado e dirigiu-se ao balcão para tratar dos documentos e levantar o bilhete reservado. Colocou etiquetas nas malas e foi para ultimo lugar na fila de detecção de metais, batendo o pé impacientemente no chão e bocejando de sono.

Quando chegou a sua vez, Duo pousou o embrulho que carregava na mesa, mostrou o bilhete e a identificação e tirou os óculos de sol, revelando um par de íris absurdamente violetas. Os dois funcionários encarregues da segurança fitaram embasbacados o conjunto exótico que aquele jovem apresentava.

Duo fitou primeiramente o mais alto dos dois e as íris esverdeadas do segurança saíram do foco. Depois fez o mesmo com o outro homem e os olhos castanhos também ficaram enevoados. O violeta era agora manchado por um leve brilho avermelhado.

Duo sorriu para eles, que apresentavam um ar meio tonto, e começou a tira os objectos pessoais dos bolsos e colocá-los no tabuleiro. Depois passou sem problemas pelo detector de metais e esperou que os seguranças avaliassem as suas coisas.

O homem de olhos esverdeados entregou-lhe os pertences do tabuleiro, depois de os analisar e não ter encontrado nada suspeito.

Muito feliz com o resultado, Duo recolheu e guardou, entre outros objectos, o seu punhal de estimação e dois revolveres de prata, de cano curto e com balas especiais. Enquanto isso, o outro funcionário passava a sua bagagem pela máquina de raios X.

A mala maior, que estava cheia de roupas amontoadas á pressa e totalmente desalinhadas, passou sem problemas. Mas a mais pequena acusava estar cheia de objectos estranhos, maioritariamente afiados e com aspecto mortífero. O segurança juntou essa mala á primeira, já no carrinho das bagagens, sem pestanejar.

Por fim, passou o embrulho pela máquina, revelando serem três tubos metálicos com cinquenta centímetros de comprimento e com uma lâmina, semelhante a uma foice, presa numa das extremidades de um deles. O embrulho também passou pela avaliação de segurança e foi colocado com o restante da bagagem.

As íris de Duo voltaram ao habitual tom violeta e ele voltou a colocar os óculos escuros.

- "Siga em frente e dirija-se para a plataforma de embarque número cinco." - O segurança mais baixo e de olhos castanhos deu as instruções para o passageiro. Na sua memória, as duas malas estavam cheias de roupa e o embrulho era uma peça de arte em madeira. – "Tenha uma boa viagem!"

- "Obrigado!" – Duo falou pela primeira vez, sorrindo sempre, e voltou as costas aos seguranças, com a trança a chicotear atrás de si, num movimento quase hipnótico…

Já dentro do avião preste a descolar, olhou uma última vez para a cidade que o tinha acolhido desde sempre e percebeu que ia sentir saudades. Desde o Padre Maxwell e os seus constantes sermões ás noites passadas a exterminar bichos feios em algum beco escuro ou no serviço de esgotos no subterrâneo…

Mas não trocaria esse momento – a altura de conhecer os seus semelhantes – por nada deste mundo.

**O o O o O**

**Roma**

Na secretária impecavelmente arrumada estavam agrupados três processos que seriam iguais se não fosse pela discrepância de grossura. O que tinha uma fotografia de um adolescente loiro era o mais cheio deles, seguido do processo que pertencia a um rapaz de longos cabelos cor de cobre apanhados numa trança que caí pelo ombro e o último, com a foto de um oriental de incomuns olhos azuis e cabelos rebeldes, era o mais fino de todos.

Treize tinha estado a ler novamente esses três ficheiros apesar de já os saber por inteiro. A verdade é que não sabia o que iria dizer aos três jovens que chegariam dentro de algumas horas. Só esperava esse confronto daí a dois anos… Não tinha um discurso preparado e estava com pouca capacidade para improvisar. Haviam mesmo partes que ainda estava a investigar…

Era cedo demais.

Quatre ainda só tinha dezasseis anos e Heero só tinha começado o treino há dois anos. Ainda estavam a descobrir novas capacidades. Não era assim que Treize tinha programado a situação. Os seus quatro protegidos deviam receber apoio dos mentores seleccionados especialmente por ele até que fossem capazes de lutar dependendo apenas deles mesmos.

Depois, quando Quatre atingisse a idade de despertar para a sua verdadeira natureza, Treize iria juntá-los e daria todas as respostas que eles quisessem; diria tudo o que queriam saber. Então, começariam um novo treino, desta vez em duplas e em grupo. Para sincronizarem os seus poderes e aprenderem a usá-los conjuntamente.

E se a sorte estivesse do seu lado, seriam capazes de descobrir os dois últimos escolhidos, que ele suspeitava estarem com Relena, antes da verdadeira batalha começar e eles perceberiam que estavam do lado errado; que tinham sido enganados.

Então, os Seis estariam juntos como destinado, para eliminarem todos os demónios que não pertenciam a esta dimensão. Relena inclusive.

Porque Treize recusava-se a acreditar que Eles tinham sido enviados para castigarem os humanos e dominarem a Terra, como era a ideologia de Relena.

Mas agora não tinha alternativa. Tinha de juntar Duo, Heero e Quatre o mais rapidamente possível para evitar que também eles fossem descobertos como _ele_ tinha sido. Ainda estava a tentar descobrir como Relena tinha conseguido localizá-lo mesmo estando _ele_ oculto sob a sua protecção.

Vai desfolhando, distraído, os processos, enquanto pensa no confronto que terá com os três jovens dentro de algumas horas.

Levanta-se, decidido a sair do seu estado de impotência e tomar um banho quente e relaxante, para depois pensar no que irá dizer aos escolhidos. Tinha passado o tempo a andar em círculos pelo escritório sem fazer nada de concreto e estava na altura de tomar uma atitude. Sai do escritório e acaba por deixar as fichas abertas na primeira página, no entanto, a brisa da corrente de ar causada entre a janela e a porta aberta, faz com que uma das fichas se feche e fiquem só duas abertas. Quase um presságio.

**Duo Maxwell**

**Nascimento: **31 de Outubro de 2006

**Idade: **17 anos (encontrado aos oito anos)

**Grupo Sanguíneo: **O negativo

**Características Físicas**

**- Altura:** 1,73m

**- Peso: **63 quilos

**-Cabelo:** Comprido. Castanho.

**- Olhos:** Violeta

**- Sinais:** Marca de nascença ao fundo das costas.

**Família:** Desconhecida

**Localização: **Los Angels, América.

**Mentor:** Padre Maxwell

**Habilidades Sobrenaturais:** Super-velocidade; Auto-regeneração; Visão; Hipnose; Ilusão; Manipulação das Sombras (em teste).

**Alterações Físicas Sofridas: **Mudança da cor das íris para vermelho quando usa a Hipnose ou Ilusão; os olhos ficam totalmente negros quando utiliza a manipulação das sombras.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Heero Yuy**

**Nascimento: **15 de Fevereiro de 2006

**Idade: **17 anos (encontrado aos quinze anos)

**Grupo Sanguíneo: **O negativo

**Características Físicas**

**- Altura:** 1,77m

**- Peso: **68 quilos

**-Cabelo:** Curto. Castanho.

**- Olhos:** Azuis-escuros

**- Sinais:** Marca de nascença no ombro esquerdo.

**Família: **Pai e avô materno.

**Localização: **Kyoto, Japão.

**Mentor:** Odin Lowe

**Habilidades Sobrenaturais:** Super-força; Super-velocidade; Visão Nocturna; Absorção de Conhecimento (através do tacto); Auto- regeneração; Telepatia; Controlo Mental (ainda em fase inicial); Criação/Manipulação de Vento (em teste).

**Alterações Físicas Sofridas: **Os olhos ficam numa tonalidade de azul claro e por vezes prateado quando o esforço mental é muito grande.

**Alerta:** Desequilíbrio psicológico.

**O o O o O**

**A sobrevoar o Mar Mediterrâneo**

Quatre tinha acabado de adormecer. Estava meio de lado no banco com a cabeça inclinada para a esquerda na posição mais confortável que tinha arranjado.

O seu sonho era agradável e conhecido. Estava numa praia deserta e desconhecida, iluminada apenas pelo luar. Sentia os pés descalços afundarem-se na areia fofa e fria e o cheiro do mar a entrar pelas suas narinas. À sua volta, estava uma ligeira neblina que o impedia de ver o mar, mas ouvia o som da rebentação das ondas a chocar na areia… A maré estava calma.

Até que uma figura meia desfocada e sombreada apareceu ao fundo. A luz da lua permitindo vislumbrar apenas os olhos verdes já familiares para Quatre, que pareciam brilhar no escuro.

Habituado a ter essa figura a povoar as suas noites durante o ultimo ano e a receber sensações reconfortantes durante os sonhos, o loirinho tinha começado a desejar sonhar sempre com o dono dos olhos verdes que lhe traziam tanta tranquilidade e que apaziguavam toda a sua sobrecarga de emoções negativas.

Nunca tinha conseguido visualizar as feições do outro homem, apenas a sua silhueta, porque ele nunca se aproximava e a neblina estava sempre presente. E sempre que o loiro fazia intenções de avançar na sua direcção, o sonho acabava.

Nem tão pouco tinham trocado palavras, mas Quatre sentia quase como se a sua mente fosse invadida a cada "encontro" e todos os seus segredos fossem desvendados por aquele estranho. Mesmo assim, esses breves momentos davam-lhe um conforto tão grande e que não conseguia sentir em mais nenhuma outra situação.

Contudo, desta vez, a figura aproximava-se dele mais do que o usual. As sombras que o ocultavam desvaneciam-se lentamente, permitindo que Quatre visse pela primeira vez as formas do seu corpo nítidas e as feições jovens e bonitas do seu rosto.

Era mais novo do que Quatre tinha imaginado, apesar de ser inegavelmente mais velho que o loiro. E mais alto. O árabe de repente sentiu-se pequeno com o seu 1,67m de altura. Calças justas e camisa negra eram as indumentárias do outro jovem. O cabelo era num tom de castanho canela e alongava numa franja que tapava quase metade do rosto.

O loiro estava com as mesmas roupas que tinha vestido na realidade, próprias para o calor sufocante do Egipto e que na pressa de partir não tinha mudado: calça um pouco larga da cor branca e uma camisa de tecido leve azul-turquesa.

A onda de sensações que o atingiu com a proximidade, obrigou-o a fechar os olhos e elevar o seu escudo. As emoções enfraqueceram, mas não desapareceram totalmente. Elas eram agradáveis e mornas e Quatre desejava continuar a senti-las, por isso não criara um escudo mais forte.

Estavam a uma distância de dois passos agora e o moreno tinha parado, apenas a observá-lo. Quatre sentiu o seu rosto corar, mediante o olhar intenso. As emoções estavam tão fortes e misturadas, que Quatre não conseguia dizer de quem elas vinham ou quais elas eram exactamente.

Certo de que desta vez o sonho não ia acabar, não teve dúvidas em dar os dois passos que os separavam e foi acolhido por barcos fortes que o puxaram para um abraço carinhoso. Quatre ofegou com a sensação e agarrou a camisa do moreno com as mãos, enterrando o rosto no peito forte e inspirando o aroma cítrico que vinha dele, querendo gravar aquele momento para sempre na sua memória.

O moreno segurou o queixo dele e gentilmente fez o árabe levantar a cabeça e estabelecer contacto visual entre eles. Um sorriso calmo apareceu nos lábios do mais velho e então uma voz rouca penetrou na mente de Quatre, causando arrepios pela sua coluna.

"_**Tenho estado á espera deste momento Quatre…"**_

O loiro franziu o sobrolho intrigado por o outro saber o seu nome. Ao tentar verbalizar a sua dúvida, percebeu alarmado que não conseguia falar. A sua boca mexia, mas nenhum som era produzido.

"_**Não te preocupes. O meu nome é Trowa e estamos numa ligação telepática estabelecida por mim através do teu sonho, por isso não está perfeita e não consegues falar. Mas eu posso ler a tua mente. Não temos muito tempo… Quatre tens de vir a Nápoles…"**_

Nápoles? Não, era para Roma que tinha de ir. O moreno leu o seu pensamento facilmente e a sua voz foi novamente projectada na sua mente.

"_**Não Quatre! Antes de ires para Roma tens de me encontrar, depois a decisão é tua… mas pelo teu próprio bem deves vir a Nápoles primeiro… É onde eu estou. Eu guio-te até mim."**_

Quatre não sentia nada negativo vindo do outro adolescente e inexplicavelmente confiava nele, assim como sabia que ele era um dos seus companheiros, _sentia-o_, mas desejava ouvir a confirmação.

Trowa elevou o seu braço direito ao nível dos olhos de Quatre e desapertou uma faixa de couro preto que envolvia o seu pulso e que só agora o loiro notara. Por baixo existia uma tatuagem com um desenho desconhecido mas vagamente familiar para Quatre. Era um pentagrama com um pequeno circulo em cada ponta e que se encontrava dentro de um circulo maior, que lembrava vagamente o símbolo do ying-yang.

"_**Tens uma igual, apesar de não ser negra ainda… Uma marca de nascença que apenas nós, os Seis Escolhidos, temos."**_

Quatre tinha realmente uma marca idêntica, apesar de ser apenas um pouco mais escura do que o tom da sua pele, o que não permitia que o seu desenho fosse percebido com a nitidez da de Trowa, mas não ia mostrá-la. Estava num local um pouco constrangedor. Os olhos de Trowa brilharam divertidos e Quatre lembrou-se, tardiamente, que o moreno lia a sua mente. As suas bochechas tingiram-se com um leve rubor e Trowa deslizou a mão pelas madeixas loiras numa carícia, quase um pedido de desculpas.

O cenário da praia começava a desvanecer-se, sinal que a telepatia de Trowa não ia aguentar muito mais tempo aquela ligação.

"_**Tenho de soltar o teu sonho. Vem ter comigo a Nápoles, quando chegares eu saberei ir ao teu encontro… Confia em mim. As perguntas que tens também eu posso responder… Já despertei por completo e sei mais do que alguém que possas encontrar de momento… sem ser influenciado… humanos ou demónios…"**_

As palavras de Trowa soavam cada vez mais baixo até serem apenas sussurradas e perderem-se da percepção do loiro. A praia tornava-se desfocada e a figura de Trowa tornou-se transparente até desaparecer por completo. Quatre quis gritar para que ele voltasse e segurá-lo, mas não conseguia verbalizar nenhum som e as suas mãos só encontraram o ar.

Acordou abruptamente com as mãos estendidas para onde julgava estar a figura de Trowa e com um grito preso na garganta.

_«Nápoles! Preciso ir a Nápoles!» _

**O o O o O**

**Nápoles**

Trowa saiu do transe em que se encontrava e levou a mão á cabeça, massajando. O esforço mental que tinha feito para estabelecer uma ligação com Quatre tinha sido grande, ainda para mais estando os dois separados fisicamente a uma distância tão grande. As pessoas á sua volta continuavam a discutir por que restaurante escolher e a fotografar ou filmar os amigos. Ninguém parecia ter notado nada de anormal no jovem moreno.

Lendo e revistando a mente de um italiano residente na cidade, Trowa encontrou o que procurava e saiu da praça tomando o caminho para a pista de aterragem privada a que a família Winner tinha acesso.

Agora era só esperar pelo _seu_ loiro. Não ia deixar que alguém o manipulasse, não importava os motivos ou crenças.

_Eles_ tinham os seus próprios destinos nas mãos e o de toda a população da Terra.

**Continua…**

* * *

KIARA: A culpa desse cap ter demorado tanto é do Quatre!

QUATRE: Minha???

KIARA: Sim!!! Quem mandou ter uma mente complicada? Eu escrevi o teu Pov de três maneiras diferentes e cada uma delas com duas páginas de Word! Foi de bater com a cabeça nas paredes…

QUATRE (triste): Desculpa… snif snif

TROWA (apontando uma metralhadora): A culpa é de quem?

KIARA: Do Wufei!!!

WUFEI: Injustiça! Eu ainda nem apareci!

KIARA: Quem disse que ia aparecer?

WUFEI: O.o ?

KIARA (sorrindo): Vai se ver e já estás morto, como o Solo em todas as minhas fics!

WUFEI E SOLO (dentro da campa reservada): INJUSTIÇA!!!

_**Agradecimentos**__ a __**Arkanjo90**,** Niu**,** yue-chan**,__**Blanxe**,** Joicinha sem juízo** e __**Karin Kamya**__ pelas maravilhosas reviews. E a __**Patrícia**__ que me contactou por mail. Espero q gostem deste cap. _

A próxima fic a ser actualizada deve ser Verdade Proibida…

Kiara-chan


End file.
